vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dretch
Summary A Dretch is nearly the lowest form of life in the Infinite Layers of the Abyss. A dretch's life is one of torture and slavery, servitude over any other class of demon. It is said a single Balor may own thousands, or even millions of dretches. Every pitiful soul that ends up in hell, every chaotic evil death that doesn't have some divine purpose, becomes a dretch or merely withers away. Thus the armies of the damned are fueled. The only escape is to attain a better form, a difficult process that often takes centuries. Few dretches survive for that long. Across the planes, evil characters use dretches as a trading currency, or perhaps merely as servants. Unlawful spellcasters may choose to keep a dretch as their ticket to the Abyss. They are classified as a "Least" Demon- the bottom rung of the chaotic demonic evolutionary cycle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Dretch Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Least Demon, Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Summoning, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Smoke Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation (Can exert stinking clouds to cause gagging and incapacitate enemies), Fear Manipulation via Scare, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Inferior to but still generally able to harm base-level adventurers, who can use and survive burning hands) Speed: Subsonic (Can fight adventurers, who can dodge point blank arrows) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can push over 440 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Infinite, Demons have no need for rest or food as they do not get tired or use energy Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average, considered laughably stupid even among human society and maintains intelligence only just above particularly intelligent animals Weaknesses: Resurrection can take up to a century, damage reduction is overcome by morally good aligned weapons Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fear Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Sense Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Blood Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Disease Users Category:Death Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Summoners Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 9